The Real Rachel Berry
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Rachel ia not the little miss perfect we all know and love, well she is, but not to the extent she is at school. Due to an unfortunate event she now lives with her best friends who are also a famous rock band. Everyone meet 'The Real Rachel Berry'...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , I wrote this story a while ago but never got round to publishing it, tell me what you think will update all my other stories soon, checkout my crossover of glee with Thunderbirds, sounds bizzare I know but give it a try.**

**I hope you like this one...**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

'_Don't Stop Believing, Hold On To That Feeling,'_ that was the sound of my radio waking me up at 6am, I groaned, "Berry, turn the fuckin thing off," shouted Jack, banging on the wall loudly.  
>"You have to be up anyway," I yelled back. "Your manager is coming here in like half an hour,"<br>"Yeah and I'll be ready," he said. "I just need more sleep,"  
>"Can both of you shut the hell up," yelled Dylan.<br>"He started it," I yelled.  
>"No she did," yelled Jack.<br>"Who cares who started it, it's too early to argue," said Cam's voice. "We'll annoy the neighbours,"  
>"We're in the penthouse dumbass," yelled Jack.<br>"They can still hear us Jack," said Dylan.  
>"Oh fuck off," he yelled, and I heard him scream into his pillow.<p>

I giggled to myself as I got ready. Life was never dull with those three. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Berry, it had been a year since the day my life changed forever, and I now live in an apartment with my best friends. We've been friends since diapers; they're one of the most famous bands of the moment, 'The Blackbirds'. I've been their number one fan since like forever, not that anyone at school would know, as far as they knew I was a showtune freak, well I will admit I love show tunes of course, but I like other music too. And also as far as they knew I lived with my dad's.

You see my dad's, yes I did have two, ran a successful drug dealing business, they were also addicted to the stuff they sold. On the day my life changed I was kicked out of glee for sending to a crack house, they didn't give me a chance to explain, (I didn't send Sunshine to a crack house, it was my house,) personally I thought Mr Schue was waiting for an excuse to kick me out.. My life growing up was not like the one everyone at school believed, I saw things that no child should ever see. My parents would take drugs whilst I ate breakfast, and invite people round to have parties etc. It was the reason I turned to music, when I listened to music nothing else mattered, I was in a world where I was safe.

Jack, Dylan and Cameron were my rocks throughout my childhood. They were my overprotective brothers and they knew all my secrets, especially about my crush on a guy called Noah. Well I called him Noah, but at school he was known as Puck. I sighed, everyone at school thought I was in love with Finn, but after he played me so that I would return to glee any romantic thoughts I had towards him were forgotten, and I spent an entire weekend convincing Jack, Dylan and Cameron not to in their words, kick the shit out of him. I have since rejoined, they'd forgotten that glee club is not popular and no one joined after I left, so they couldn't compete in competitions, so a month ago Mr Schue begged me to re-join, and reluctantly I accepted.

The buzzer rang, and I ran to answer it, I was only in my underwear but I knew their manager hated being kept waiting, and today I agreed since it was pouring with rain. "Hi Chris," I said. "I'll let you up, knock the door when you're here,"  
>"Thank you Rachel," he said. "Are they up yet,"<br>"Sort of," I said. I went back into my room and got dressed, "Guys, you better be awake, Chris is literally on his way up," All I heard was groans, I sighed, I knew how to wake them up. I turned the coffee machine on and the smell filled the room, it always woke them up for some reason and they soon appeared in the kitchen. "Here you go boys," I handed them their coffees and hugged them goodbye as I really had to go. "Hi Chris,"

"Hi Rachel," he said. "How are you,"  
>"I'm good thanks," I said. "I apologise, but I'm going to be late for school, See you later guys,"<br>"Bye Rach," they yelled back. I smiled as I walked to my car in the underground car park, I loved my friends.

School for the most part was pretty normal, I was thankful that I hadn't been slushied but I had a spare set of clothes in my locker just in case. Since it was coming up to Sectionals we were all practising as much as we could, so lunchtimes and the period after had been set aside for us to do that. I hadn't been given a solo which hurt, even though I was back, I was simply a background singer, I was all for everyone having a turn don't get me wrong, but I'd like to have been acknowledged, I was listening to my I-pod, whilst Mr Schue was talking. I was lost in the music of my best friends when all of a sudden my ear plugs were pulled, rather roughly it has to be said, from my ears.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said rubbing my ears.  
>"I know you think only showtunes are worth listening to, Rachel, but Sectionals is two weeks away," said Mr Schue.<br>"She wasn't listening to Broadway," said Noah's voice.  
>"Barbra Streisand, then," said Mr Schue annoyed, he had his favourites, and me, and Noah definitely weren't any of them, especially since Noah hurt his precious Finn, he slept with Quinn, which I know was wrong but it takes two to tango and she wasn't nearly as clean cut as she made out.<br>"Actually she was listening to The Blackbirds," said Noah.  
>"Yeah right," said Quinn nasal voice. "You're full of so much bull shit Puck, why I had sex with you I'll never know,"<br>"I don't know why I had sex with you either, because you sucked unfortunately not literally," he said back, I hid a giggle.

"I must admit I'm surprised you'd listen to a group like them," said Mr Schue, but the way he said it was as if they were dirt. "I mean their songs are offensive, and to be honest their music isn't that great,"  
>"Their music, is amazing," I said. "It's not offensive they sing about real issues, and they have more talent in their pinky fingers, than you have grease in your hair and that is a lot,"<br>"You got owned Mr Schue," said Noah laughing, but stopped when Mr Schue glared at him.  
>"Anyway, the reason I wanted your attention, is that the choir room is in use this evening and since the auditorium is being refurbished we have nowhere to practice, do any of you know of anywhere," said Mr Schue.<br>"I have a music room at my place," I said.

"That explains why you are a spoiled brat," said Kurt "You have everything," I inwardly scoffed, I wasn't anything like that, Sunshine on the other hand she was twice as bad as I was about demanding a solo, but she did it in such a way that no one could be rude to her, she'd make herself look vulnerable, it was pathetic.  
>"Does anyone have any objections," said Mr Schue. "I'm not particularly happy about it myself,"<br>"You know you couldn't be any more obvious about your dislike of me," I said. The bell rang, signalling the end of our glee practice. "If we meet here at the end of the day, so we're all together, and then we can follow Rachel to her house," we all began to file out and I heard them all complaining.  
>"I can't believe we have to go to her place," said Kurt.<br>"I know it'll be like full of Broadway crap," said Quinn.

I smirked, they really didn't know anything about me, I quickly texted the guys telling them there would be guests. They told me they were out at a signing, but would be back at four. The rest of school past by very quickly, and soon it was time to leave. "Okay, all you really need to do is follow me, I don't live very close to school, it's about half an hour away is that okay," I said. There were mutterings of agreements, I got into my car and waited for them to line up and then we were off. I sang away to the radio, it made the journey much shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I soon arrived at the building; I got waited by the elevator as they all got out of their cars. Most of them were in groups, I knew they all went to school together. "I thought you lived in a house," said Noah.  
>"I used to," I said. "But not anymore, are we all in," I glanced and they were, so I pressed the button for the penthouse.<br>"Penthouse," said Sunshine, "There's no way,"  
>"Why else would I press it," I said. They were quiet as we went up, the elevator dinged loudly, and I grabbed my keys.<p>

"Okay, here we are everyone," I said. I opened the door and smiled at their faces. "Take a seat, I'll give you a tour in a moment, can I get you anything to eat or drink, we have coffee, tea, soda," They all said what they would like,  
>"What are we going to do for food," said Santana,<br>"We can have takeout later if that's okay, there's some great places out here," I said. "So are we ready to go into the music room," they nodded. "First things first do not touch the guitars and drums in the corner," I said, "If we need guitars I can get some from my room, other than that the room is ours,"

We spent an hour practicing, and then I heard the front door, "I still don't get how you can walk into a bra," said Cam's voice.  
>"That's the point of the joke," said Dylan.<br>"But it doesn't make sense," said Cam.  
>"It's a dyslexic man," said Jack he sounded like this was the millionth time he'd tried to explain, which was more than likely. "A dyslexic man walks into a bra," (AN absolutely no offence to anyone who is dyslexic), I began laughing, along with the rest of the guys; the girls, Kurt, and Mr Schue looked almost offended. "God you're so stupid,"

"You're mom is stupid," said Cam (I apologise if any of the next jokes offend).  
>"Oh we're gonna start that one," said Jack. "Well Yo Momma's so stupid she tried to put M&amp;M's in Alphabetical order," I laughed loudly that was a good one.<br>"Oh Yeah," said Cam. "Well Yo Momma's so stupid she went to bed with a ruler to see how long she slept,"

"Will both of you shut up," said Dylan.  
>"Fuck off Dylan," said Jack. "This is between me and Cam,"<br>"How old are Yo Momma jokes," Dylan said.  
>"Well Yo Momma's so old she got slapped by Eve for blowing Adam," said Cam.<br>"Oh that was a good one Cam," said Jack.  
>"Yeah Jack well Yo Momma's so old that when I slapped her back her tits fell off," said Dylan. It was then I heard them hitting each other.<p>

"Guys," I yelled, "Shut up, we are trying to practice,"  
>"He started it," they all said at the same time.<br>"Now you really are acting like five year olds," I said.  
>"I don't know we're all having an argument with the wall," said Cam.<br>"Cam that's Rach talking she's in the music room," said Dylan.  
>"Oh," he said. "I thought I was going crazy there for a second," he said.<br>"Don't worry you're already there," said Jack.

He must have been leaning against the door, because he fell through it onto the floor, and then Cam walked in and fell on top of him. "Ouch," said Jack.  
>"Sorry," said Cam. "Dylan pushed me,"<br>"I did not," said Dylan a little too innocently.  
>"Guys," I said, I noticed our guests couldn't believe what they were seeing.<br>"You're an asshole Dylan," said Jack.  
>"That's a new one," Dylan said back.<br>"Does it really matter who pushed who," said Cam. "Now why don't we shake our hands and make up," I was confused since when was Cam the peace maker,  
>"Sorry Jack,"<br>"Sorry Dylan,"  
>"I can't believe you actually did that," said Cam.<p>

Then all hell broke loose they all launched themselves at each other and were wrestling on the floor. "Oh for fuck sake," I said loudly, I heard several gasps at my language. I walked over to the guys and pinched each of their ears, (like Phoebe on Friends). They began saying ow a lot. "First of all you all have the same mom so those jokes are offensive to each of you, secondly, we have guests and thirdly, are you now going to behave like adults," I said.  
>"Says you who always acts like a five year old," said Jack. I glared at him.<br>"Shit," he said. "Don't stare at me like that, it freaks me out,"  
>"I'll repeat are you going to act like adults," I said. They nodded, "Good now apologise to each other,"<br>They did, "Good," I said. "So where were we," I turned back to our guests. 

"So you live with three guys," said Sunshine. "And people call me a slut," just to let you know she was rivalling Santana.  
>"What did you just call her," said Jack, walking towards Sunshine with a death glare to rival mine. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.<br>"Calm down," I said. "It's fine,"  
>"It is not fine," said Cam.<br>"I take it this is Sunshine," said Dylan.  
>"Yes," I said.<br>"I thought the sun was yellow and had a smiley face oh and he wore a hat," said Cam.  
>"What," I said confused.<br>"You know the song," he said. "The Sun has got his hat on, hip, hip, hip hooray, the sun has got his hat on and he's coming out to play, although what he's going to play with I never found out," I giggled at the way his mind worked.

"Shut up Cam," said Dylan.  
>"I'm hungry," said Jack.<br>"Shocker," I said.  
>"Fuck off Rach," said Jack. "It's been a long day,"<br>"I know," I said. "Are we going to have Chinese, Mexican, Pizza, or Thai,"  
>"Pizza," said Jack Dylan and Cam.<br>"Are you guys okay with that," I said.

"Sure," said Noah.  
>"Well can you get their orders," I said. "I'll go and find the number,"<br>"It's on the fridge," said Cam, they came in and turned on the TV.  
>"Thanks," I said.<br>"Here you go Berry," said Noah, handing me the list. "Are you going there, or just ordering,"  
>"Just ordering," I said. "You can all come in here, we don't bite, we're going to watch TV and stuff," Slowly everyone came into the room and congregated around the TV. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I sent the order through and was told it would be half an hour, "Hey Rach you want a beer," said Jack from the kitchen.  
>"What kind of question is that," said Kurt. "She doesn't drink," I began laughing along with Jack, Dylan and Cam.<br>"You guys really don't know Rach," said Cam.  
>"Yeah she'll drink anything with alcohol in it," said Dylan.<br>"Just give me the beer," I said. "Anyone else want one,"  
>"No," said Mr Schue. "You're all underage, how did you buy alcohol,"<br>"I'm 21," said Dylan.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be providing alcohol to minors," said Quinn.  
>"Fuck you Barbie," said Jack. "We can do what the hell we like, this is our home,"<br>"I'll have a beer," said Noah.  
>"Why am I not surprised," said Mr Schue. Noah glared at him, but because he didn't want to hit a teacher, he didn't say anything.<br>"Here you go short stuff, hawk," said Jack,  
>"Less of the short stuff," I said. "I'm a perfectly normal size for my age," I pulled the lid off with my teeth as the guys had taught me and began drinking my beer. "What are we watching,"<br>"Barney," said Cam.  
>"Seriously," said Noah.<br>"Cam's not really grown up," I said.  
>"Fuck you Rach," he said.<p>

"Cam be serious put something else on," said Dylan.  
>"No," he said pouting like a baby.<br>"Give me the remote," I said. He did, they all knew not to argue when I wanted the remote. I flicked through the channels, finally settling on Family Guy. The buzzer rang and I raced Jack to answer it, he grabbed my head and shoved it under his arm as he answered. "Mr Swan your pizzas are here," said Mrs Nolan, she ran the entrance of the building, since a lot of wealthy people lived here.  
>"Okay," said Jack, "We'll come down,"<p>

He finally released me, and a relished in the fresh air. "God you stink," I said.  
>"Well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses," he said, (love that line from Shrek 2) I punched his shoulder and he glared at me I could actually throw a punch.<br>"Both of you go and get the food," said Cam. "You can argue about who smells better later,"

After we'd eaten our pizzas Jack went and took a shower. Myself, Cam and Dylan were talking with the glee guys, minus the girls, Mr Schue had left after he'd eaten his pizza. "So now that, grease has gone how about we spice things up," said Jack, he sat down on the couch, shaking his wet hair all over us. "Dude," said Dylan. "Quit it,"  
>"Yeah man go and dry your hair," said Cam.<br>"Cam don't try and be mom," said Jack. "It's bad enough when Dylan starts,"  
>"I don't act like mom," said Dylan.<br>"Yeah you do," said Cam.  
>"I do not," he said.<p>

This triggered another wrestling match; I ignored them and carried on watching the television,  
>"So you live with 'The Blackbirds'," said Noah.<br>"Yes," I said. "I have been for about a year now,"  
>"How long have you known them," said Sam, he was glared at by Quinn, she dumped Finn for him.<br>"Since I was about five or six," I said.  
>"She got pushed into the sandbox we were playing in at the park and we knew even then you never pushed a girl around," said Dylan.<p>

"Not that Rach was much of a girl then," said Jack. I hit him on his head, and he glared at me.  
>"She'd hurt her knee so Dylan took out his first aid kit and fixed them up," said Cam. "After that we talked about stuff, and the rest was history,"<br>"So are you guys brothers," said Finn.  
>"Yes," said Dylan.<br>"Dude," said Noah. "Everyone knows that,"  
>"Sorry," said Finn he glared at Noah.<p>

"Guys," said Quinn. "It's time to go,"  
>"Q it's half seven," said Noah.<br>"I guess, we have to go," said the rest of the guys.  
>"It was nice to meet you all," said Dylan.<br>"You mean the ones who actually spoke to us," said Cam. Noah clearly didn't want to leave.  
>"You can stay if you want Puck," said Jack. "I'm sure Rach won't mind,"<br>"Is that okay with you," he said.

"Of course," I said. "You came on your own didn't you,"  
>"Yeah," he said. "I offered to bring Evans, Chang and Rutherford, but Finn got there first,"<br>"Why was everyone glaring at you," said Cam.  
>"I slept with Quinn," he said. "But she was dating Finn at the time, Mercedes and Kurt, being the bitches they are, they wanted to be popular and decided to tell Quinn, and so everyone blamed me, Finn acted like the world had ended, so I kind of lost my friends, and even though it's been a year and they aren't even together anymore they still hate me, apparently I broke up the golden couple,"<br>"That Giant is more of a dick than I thought," said Jack. "He didn't take his eyes off you Rach,"  
>"I know," I said. "I hope he doesn't try anything now that he's single, and you didn't lose all of your friends, you have me,"<p>

"Yeah," said Jack. "And I think you're cool, so you can hang out here anytime,"  
>"Thanks," said Noah, he looked like he genuinely appreciated the gesture. "I like this Rachel,"<br>"This is the real Rachel," said Cam. "She's our best friend, she's been through hell over the years,"  
>"What do you mean," said Noah.<br>"Well that house I sent Sunshine to wasn't a random crack house, it's where I grew up," I said.  
>"You grew up in a crack house," he said.<br>"Yes," I said. "I was going to tell you but well you know what happened,"  
>"What actually happened Rach cuz all you said was that you'd been kicked out of glee and your house," said Jack.<br>"Before I tell you," I said. "This goes for you three since Noah already knows what happened and hopefully won't lose his temper,"  
>"Now I know we'll lose our temper," said Dylan.<br>"It happened a year ago," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Flashback_

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry," I said to the newest member of the glee club. "You were really good,"  
>"I'm Sunshine," she said, "And you really think that I'm good,"<br>"With a little training you could be amazing, but yes, you are good," I said, "Do you have a free period after lunch,"  
>"Yes," she said checking her schedule.<br>"I do to," I said. "Would you like to come back to my place then, we can practice,"

Lunch ended and we climbed into her car, I didn't have a car and I gave her directions, we arrived and for a moment she didn't say anything, "You've brought me to a crack house," she suddenly yelled, "I should have known you'd do something like this, they all told me not to come,"  
>"Please, just give me a chance to explain," I said.<br>"Explain what," she said. "You've brought me to the most vile part of Lima, what kind of person are you, get out of my car,"  
>"How will I get back to school," I said.<br>"I don't give a shit," she said.

_Present Day_

"She just left you there," said Noah angrily,  
>"I wasn't in any real danger," I said. "It was my house, and I knew no one was in,"<br>"Wait you lived in that crack house on Mason's Street (random name)," said Noah. "Why didn't you say anything,"  
>"I was going to," I said. "But by the time I'd gotten back to school, she'd spun a load of bull shit, and no one gave me the chance,"<p>

_Continue Flashback_

I was shivering by the time I got back to school, just over an hour later, I had to go the long way since there were no footpaths on the main road, I got back just in time for glee, where I was grabbed by a very angry Tina, they pulled me into the choir room and everyone in the room glared at me. "What," I said.  
>"Is that all you have to say," said Tina with surprisingly no stutter. I then noticed Sunshine, with Mercedes arms wrapped around her she was 'crying'.<br>"What's going on guys," said Mr Schue, "What's Rachel done now,"  
>"She took Sunshine to a crack house," said Tina.<p>

"Rachel," said Mr Schue in a voice barely containing his anger, "Is this true,"  
>"Yes but," I said I felt tears in my eyes I was scared of his anger,<br>"No buts," he said,"I knew you were desperate for the spotlight, but this is pathetic," Mr Schue yelled. I couldn't look at him, if I did my tears would fall and they would torture me even more. "I have never been so horrified in my life," said Sunshine, "Why would you send me to a place like that,"  
>"Because she's a self centred bitch who can't stand anyone being better than her," said Mr Schue. "So much so that she won't even look at me when I'm talking to her,"<p>

I finally looked up, "Oh she thinks that if she acts like she's the victim she'll get sympathy," he said. "Stop with the crocodile tears, they might work on your daddies but they won't here, just do us all a favour and leave, we don't want someone like you in our club,"  
>"Please don't kick me out," I said feeling the tears finally begin to fall.<br>"Oh it speaks," Mr Schue. "It's too late to defend yourself,"  
>"Please I'll do anything," I said,<br>"If you don't go now, I will throw you out," said Mr Schue he began to walk towards me.

I flinched, waiting for a hand to make contact with my face, "Okay, I'll go," I said my voice shaking with fear and sadness. "I apologise for what I've done, truly I do, I just wish you'd have given me a chance to explain, I hope you all do well in the competitions you all deserve it," I walked out of the room and could hear them talking about me.

"I'm so glad she's gone," said Mercedes. "I can finally get solos,"  
>"Yes all of you will be getting more solos," said Mr Schue.<br>"But Rachel hasn't had any for months," said Brittany.  
>"Brit," said Santana. "Manhands isn't here anymore, we don't need to care about that,"<br>"She looked so sad," said Brittany. "I wanted to hug her,"  
>"She's had acting training Brittany, she knows how to behave in order to get what she wants," said Mr Schue. "Now then...,"<p>

To make matters worse, when I got home, my parents refused to let me into the house, and I got soaking wet as rain began to pour. I wiped at my tears, and pulled out my phone, I called up the three people I knew would help, at least I hoped they would...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Present Day_

"And well you know the rest," I said. "You three came and helped me pack my stuff, and then I moved in here, and I've had the best time ever,"  
>"Yeah," said Jack. "It's been awesome, but Rach how could your rejoin that bunch of assholes no offence Puck,"<br>"None taken," he said  
>"Because I wanted to be the better person," I said. "I knew how much glee meant to everyone, and I didn't want to leave them unable to compete,"<p>

We were silent for a while, and then Noah's phone rang, "Hey ma," he said. "I'm fine. I'm with some friends. Er Rachel Berry," he flinched as his mother shrieked down the phone. "Thanks ma now I have no ear drums, okay, yeah er hang on, she wants to speak to you," he handed me his phone.  
>"Hello Mrs Puckerman," I said.<br>"Hello Rachel," she said. "Please call me Deborah, anyway, the reason I wanted to speak to you, is that I don't have anyone to babysit Sarah and I have a 24hr shift ahead, but I don't want Noah to come home, he sounds really happy,"  
>"I'll ask my roommates you don't mind that they're guys," I said.<br>"I have a feeling I know who they are, they're the three guys you used to hang out with in the park right," she said.  
>"How did you know," I said.<br>"They're the only guys I can picture you living with," she said. "And I know that to be friends with you they have to be nice guys,"  
>"Okay I'll ask them," I said.<p>

"Guys you don't mind Noah's little sister staying here for the night do you,"  
>"Sure," said Dylan. "She'll have to sleep in your room though,"<br>"Well duh," I said. "They have no problem Deborah, I'll come with Noah to come and collect her, we'll be about 45 minutes, is that okay,"  
>"Yes that's fine," she said. I said my goodbyes and handed the phone back to Noah. He soon hung up, "I am sorry about this," he said.<br>"Don't worry about it," said Jack. "We love kids, how old is she,"  
>"She's seven," he said.<br>"Okay well we best get going," I said. "I'll drive, guys clean up any items unsuitable items,"  
>"Wait a minute Rach you've been drinking," said Cam, "I'll drive,"<br>"Sure," I said. "Come on Noah,"

We finally pulled up outside Noah's house, and were greeted by a very sweet seven year old girl, she was in her pyjamas and was carrying a teddy bear. "Hey squirt," said Noah, ruffling her hair, "Hey ma,"  
>"Thank You so much Rachel for doing this," said Deborah,<br>"It's no problem Deborah," I said. "What time do you need her back tomorrow,"  
>"About four," she said. "Right, Sarah you be good for Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow, bye kids," she hugged and kissed them both, it was so nice to see, but at the same time I felt sad that I hadn't had that.<p>

Sarah was a little nervous understandably, as she only really knew Noah, I had seen her before at Temple, but I never had the chance to speak to her or Noah. We arrived back at the apartment just turned nine and Sarah was exhausted. "Can you carry me Noah," she said.  
>"Come on Squirt," said Noah, he lifted her up and carried her as we walked to the elevator.<br>"She's a cute kid," said Cam,  
>"When she's like this," said Noah. "She's a brat most of the time," Sarah wasn't fully asleep so she slapped the top of his head.<br>"You want me to drop you squirt," said Noah.  
>"Sorry my hand slipped," she said.<br>"Yeah sure it did," said Noah rolling his eyes, myself and Cam chuckled.  
>"Oh she'll get along great with us," said Cam.<p>

We entered the apartment and I went to set up a bed in my room, "Hey Rach I have a camp bed you can use," said Dylan.  
>"Thanks Dylan," I said. He got it from his room and we set it up together, although it did cause a few arguements. In the end Jack and Cam came in and helped us to finish.<br>"By the way Rach," said Jack. "We approve of Puck,"  
>"What do you mean," I said.<br>"We mean that if you were to get together we would be okay with it," said Dylan. "He's not a bad guy,"  
>"Thanks," I said. "But I don't know if anything will happen between us,"<br>"You never know Rach," said Cam. "But I think he likes you too, especially since he's seen the real you,"  
>"Do you think so," I said.<br>"I know so," said Noah's voice I turned around and he was stood in the doorway with Sarah who was now fast asleep on his shoulder, she'd gotten changed into her pyjamas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You like me," I said, a nervous smile on my face. He nodded, "This is real right, I'm not dreaming, OW," I glared at Cam who'd just pinched me. "Okay you three out,"  
>"But Rach," whined Jack like a little kid. "We want to see what happens,"<br>"You'll find out tomorrow," I said.  
>"Goodnight Rach," said Dylan, he hugged me, as did a reluctant Cam and Jack. The door shut, and I put a finger on Noah's lips as he was about to speak, I glanced at the door. If I knew my roommates they were listening with glasses on the door.<p>

"So let me just get some blankets for Sarah," I said. "They're in the airing cupboard," the door opened and Dylan threw them onto my bed and then walked out again. I sighed, but I smiled, I knew they were just being the annoying big brothers I love although having said that Cam is only six months older than me. Noah put Sarah onto the camp bed and then we sat on mine.  
>"How long have you liked me," I said.<br>"Since you stuck up for me when the bitches told the Golden Couple about me," he said.  
>"I just didn't like how it happened, and when Finn hurt you like that," I shuddered, Finn had gone wild and really laid into Noah. "You didn't deserve that,"<p>

"Well, anyway, I thought you weren't as bad as they'd all made out," he said.  
>"I'm not," I said. "I just behaved like that as a way to stop myself getting hurt, kind of like you do,"<br>"My ma's not been happy with me lately," he said.  
>"Then make her happy," I said. "Screw Finn, if he doesn't want to be friends again, then that's his problem, you've got me, and a world famous rock band on your side, you can't get much better than that,"<br>"They are awesome," he said.  
>"Yeah," I said. "I love them, they're my best friends,"<br>"So do you want to go out with me," he said. "And I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend, none of that friends with benefits shit,"  
>"Yes Noah," I said. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," he smiled a true smile, and then gently leaned forward, I did too and then our lips met. It was my first kiss, with real feelings behind it, passion and love. "That was amazing,"<br>"Yeah it was," said Noah.

We lay on my bed and cuddled for a while, "So I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas," I said. "Did you have anything appropriate,"  
>"No, I guess I forgot when we picked up Sarah," he said. "Normally I'd just sleep in my underwear," I nodded,<br>"Guys," I said. They opened the door a few minutes later, but I knew they'd been there all along, "Do you have anything Noah could wear for bed,"  
>"I have some sweats, you're bout the same size as me," said Jack. "Hang on a sec," he walked into his room and returned with the sweats, "Here you go,"<br>"Thanks," said Noah.  
>"Okay I'll leave you to it," I said. "We'll be in the lounge,"<p>

"So are you together now or what," said Jack, as we sat down on the couch,  
>"I don't know you tell me," I said. "Come on guys I know you were listening,"<br>"We're happy for you," said Cam. "You deserve it,"  
>"You guys deserve happiness too," I said. "They would have wanted that,"<br>"We know," said Dylan quietly. "I can't believe it's nearly been 10 years,"  
>"It's scary how quickly it's gone by," I said. "We going to New York next weekend, I honestly think we should,"<br>"You don't have to come with us," said Jack.  
>"Of course I do," I said. "I'm coming to support you guys, because I know how much you'll need it,"<br>"You're amazing Rach," said Dylan, "You know that,"  
>"Thanks," I said. "And you guys are amazing too,"<p>

**So in the next few chapters I'll be explaining why Dylan, Jack and Cam don't live with their parents, I think you may be able to guess at least part of it, from what's just been said.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Noah slept in my room, I know what you're thinking, a bit too soon, but we didn't do anything, not that we could because Sarah was in the room, but we were simply content to just be in each other's company. I smiled as I woke up and felt Noah's arms around me. I felt safe and loved. "Morning," he mumbled.  
>"And a great way to start the morning too," I said.<br>"Noah," said Sarah's voice.  
>"Hey squirt," said Noah. "You sleep okay,"<br>"Like a baby," she said. "Morning Rachel,"  
>"Good morning Sarah," I said.<p>

"What time is it," said Noah. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table,  
>"Nearly eight am," I said. "Wait for it,"<br>_'__So raise your glass if you are wrong, In all the right ways, All my underdogs,We will never be never be anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass'<em> sang Pink on the radio,  
>"Rach it's eight am on a Saturday, turn the fuckin thing off," said Jack's voice.<br>"He said a bad word," said Sarah.  
>"He did, didn't he," I said. "What should he do,"<br>"Go on the naughty chair," said Cam's voice, the rest of us burst out laughing and Jack growled, the walls in this apartment really weren't that thick.

"Okay," said Jack. "I asked for that one, just let me sleep,"  
>"No," I said. "Come on guys, I'll make chocolate chip pancakes," I laughed along with Noah as we heard the hurried movements of the rest of them. "Well we best get up otherwise they'll come in here and drag me out," I said as they did just that. "Put me down," the did once we got to the kitchen. I smiled and got the ingredients ready as they started up the coffee machine, "You can help yourself to coffee Noah once it's ready," I said. "Jack put the radio on," he did and I hummed along to the music as the kettle boiled for my tea.<p>

"And now we have a song that hasn't been played for a while, and I might get told off for playing it this early but what the hell," said the DJ, the sound's of Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang began, and myself and the guys laughed, as this song was a favourite growing up, we spent hours learning the rap,

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
>Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about<br>So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
>Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up<br>You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
>I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns<br>Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
>To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time<em>

_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
>Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it<br>Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"<br>So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
>Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip<br>So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
>And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"<em>

_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Gettin' horny now<em>

We danced around rapping/singing along, it was so much fun and when the song had finished the pancakes were done. "I'd have never thought Rachel Berry would sing a song about sex," said Noah quietly so that Sarah wouldn't hear.  
>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Noah," I said. We ate laughing and joking, and then after we'd got showered and changed, decided to go to the park as Sarah wanted to and we hadn't been to one for a while. So that the guys wouldn't get notice so much, we agreed to go to the one near where Noah lived as it was much better.<p>

The park was so much more fun with the guys, they acted like little kids, and I was very happy to see that, when their dad died in the twin tower attacks they had to grow up fast, especially because their mom was so wrapped up in her grief that she forgot about them. Dylan had to be the man of the house, but he was only eleven at the time, (Jack was eight, and me and Cam were 6). It was a very tough time but even at that age, I helped, I'd hang out with them, and try and take their minds off things. Their mother lived for another five years but she wasn't the mother they'd known before, she was a shell of herself and very depressed, and ultimately she took her life.

I didn't see them for two years after that as they were put into foster care. Once they got their record deal when Dylan was 20, they were soon able to buy this place, and things became much better. "Rach we've managed to book flights for Friday night," said Dylan quietly as we sat in the apartment later that day. "We'll pick you up from glee,"  
>"Okay," I said squeezing his hand gently. "That works out fine,"<br>"Where are you going," said Noah.  
>"We're going to New York," I said. "It's the ten year anniversary of the twin tower attacks,"<br>"Oh," said Noah, "How long will you be gone,"  
>"We'll be back in time for Rachel to return to glee on Monday," said Dylan.<br>"Okay," said Noah. "I'll miss you,"  
>"I know," I said. "But we need to do this,"<p>

"Did you lose someone in the attacks," he asked.  
>"Our dad," said Cam sadly, he left the room, I gave Noah a sad smile, as Jack and Dylan followed him.<br>"It's going to be hard for them," I said. "They've never actually been to the site,"  
>"I can only imagine how hard that will be," said Noah. "Well me and Sarah best get home, our mom will be there soon tell them goodbye from us,"<br>"I will," I said. "I'll see you on Monday," he hugged me tightly and kissed me, Sarah told me she enjoyed hanging out with us, and then they left. I smiled, and then went to see how Cam was.  
>"Hey," I said as I entered his room, Dylan was hugging him and Jack was watching them. "Noah and Sarah have just left, they said goodbye,"<p>

"I'm sorry," said Cam tearfully, "That wasn't meant to happen," I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.  
>"Noah understands," I said. "And you're allowed to be sad, all of you it's okay," I glanced at the rest of them. Cam hugged me as he started crying and I wrapped my arms around him, hoping I could at least make him feel a little better. I was also determined to help Jack and Dylan too, but knew that I had to let them come to me. I inwardly sighed, this was going to be a very sad week and we hadn't even got to the weekend yet, but these were my best friends and it was time for me to be there for them, like they'd been there for me.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sunday was a very quiet day, no one spoke unless absolutely necessary, but as much as it was uncomfortable, I let them be. Monday arrived and for once there were no complaints when my radio went off, which I didn't like, it simply wasn't right. Sighing I got up and got a shower, and began getting ready, I was meeting Noah at school, since it was too far for him to come and pick me up. Grabbing a coffee from the machine I smiled, at least that was one good thing, I had Noah, the person I'd been wanting to go out with for god knows how long.

"Mornin," mumbled Cam as he came into the room.  
>"Good morning," I said, glancing at the clock I decided it would be best to leave as according to the traffic report there was already a pile up. "I've gotta go, I want to try and avoid the traffic,"<br>"Okay," he said. He hugged me tightly as I walked towards the door. I saw Jack and Dylan also making an appearance.  
>"I'll see you all later," I said. "If you need me, just call me, or text me," I hugged the other two tightly and then made my way to my car and headed off to school.<p>

I arrived just as the bell rang, as I couldn't avoid the traffic, it had been a long drive it took me an hour. I was glad I'd brought some coffee with me. I walked to English which still had 45 minutes left, "Miss Berry would you kindly explain why you are late," said the teacher causing everyone to look at me.  
>"I'm sorry Miss Davenport, I got caught in traffic," I said. "I don't live as close to school as most people do,"<br>"Okay," she said. "Just don't let it happen again,"  
>"Slut," someone whispered as I walked to my seat. I ignored them and got on with the required work. Lunch arrived and that was when I finally saw Noah. He was leaning against my locker,<br>"Hey Noah," I said. We leaned in and kissed rather passionately it has to be said,  
>"Hey Rach," said Noah when we broke for air. "Where were you this morning,"<br>"I got caught in traffic," I said. "So was a little late,"  
>"I'm rubbing off on you already," he said.<p>

We got to the choir room which was where the glee club always had lunch. Again there were people whispering various words implying I was some kind of slut, but because they whispered Noah couldn't see who it was. "Hey slut," said Sunshine as we walked into the room.  
>"You should be so lucky I don't hit girls," said Noah.<br>"Ignore her," I said. "She obviously has no idea what she's talking about,"  
>"Hey guys," said Mr Schue as he walked in, he usually came in whilst we ate lunch to chat etc, he sent a glare in my direction,<br>"What's your problem Schue," said Noah.  
>"Nothing," said Mr Schue. He ignored us and started talking with everyone else.<p>

"So how was the rest of your weekend," I said.  
>"Was okay, played around on my guitar," said Noah. "How about you,"<br>"Quiet," I said. "But I expected that, it's just hard seeing them like this,"  
>"They're lucky to have you," said Noah.<br>"And I'm lucky to have them," I said. "And you,"  
>"Yeah I am pretty awesome," he said.<br>"Shut up," I said laughing as I leaned into his embrace. "You know what I mean,"  
>"Yeah," he said. "Sarah wants to come visit again,"<p>

"She's more than welcome," I said. "As is your mom, and of course yourself,"

"Hey Rach," said three familiar voices all at once.  
>"Hey guys," I said, and then realised that meant that they were here. "What are you guys doing here," as I gave them each a hug, they grabbed some chairs and gave Noah a high five.<br>"I was coming into tell your principal about this weekend and they tagged along," said Dylan.  
>"We've also got permission to hang out all afternoon," said Cam.<br>"Rachel what are they doing here," said Mr Schue.  
><em>'Grease is the Word, is the word'<em> suddenly came from Jack's phone"Sorry," said Jack. I began giggling and the others began laughing as they knew what he was doing. He answered his phone, "Hello,"  
>"Hey Jack," said Cam who was the person calling him.<br>"What the fuck," said Jack. "Why are you calling me,"  
>"I don't know," said Cam. "I accidently rang it,"<br>"Dumbass," said Jack as they both hung up.

"Dylan had a meeting with Principal Figgins," I said to Mr Schue who was still waiting for an answer. "And Jack and Cam tagged along,"  
>"Well they're disrupting our practice," said Mr Schue. "So can you get rid of them,"<br>"It's lunchtime," I said. "We're not practicing,"  
>"Actually we are, if you'd have been paying attention you'd have known that," said Mr Schue.<br>"Fine," I said. "We'll pay attention, but they aren't going anywhere," Jack Dylan and Cam changed positions and sat like little kids, with their arms folded and fingers on lips. I tried to smother my giggles as I could see Mr Schue was really not happy.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, "So I guess I'll see you later," I said.  
>"Yes you will," said Dylan. We simply shared a group hug and then they left.<br>"They are awesome," said Noah.  
>"I know," I said. "So I will see you in Glee,"<br>"Yes you will," said Noah and he kissed me,  
>"What the hell," said Finn angrily. "You two are together,"<br>"Not that it's your business who I date but yes myself and Noah are together," I said. "Is it a problem,"  
>"I thought you liked me, but it turns out you were just messing me around," said Finn, "Sunshine was right you are a slut,"<br>"What did you just call her," said Noah I could see him getting angrier, I placed my hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Come on Puck, she lives with three guys, she's gotta be doing at least one of them," said Quinn.  
>"Excuse me," I said, "First of all, Finn I haven't liked you since sophomore year when you played me so that I would come back to glee the first time round, and the three guys I live with, they are the closest thing I have to brothers, I have never thought of them in any other way,"<br>"Rachel you should have thought about how this could damage your relationships with your friends," said Mr Schue.

"What friends," I said. "Because they have never been my friends, none of you know anything about me, Noah's the only one who does,"  
>"Rachel, is awesome, if you guys had stayed on Friday, you'd have seen that, but you let Quinn act like she's your god damn mother or something and left," said Noah.<br>"I am many things, but I am not a slut," I said. "I've had one boyfriend, and he's holding my hand right now, Finn you were never a proper boyfriend just a crush that I soon got over, but enough of this I have a free period, and I'm going to the auditorium," I stalked off angry and hurt, how could they still hate me after all I'd done.

"Wait Rach," said Noah. "You gonna be okay,"  
>"I'll be fine," I said.<br>"Yeah we'll look after her," said Dylan.  
>"I thought you left," I said.<br>"We heard yelling, and came to see what was going on," said Jack. "If I see any of those jackasses they won't know what's hit them,"  
>"Yeah they will," said Cam, "Cuz it will, be me you and Dylan,"<br>"Figure of speech Cam," said Jack but we all laughed at him.  
>"Oh my god," I said. "Do you guys have our guitars etc,"<br>"Yeah they're in the van," said Dylan.  
>"Good," I said. "Cause I want to write a song," <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

We spent the free period, Noah stayed with us, he wasn't about to go to class when we were doing something much more fun. We wrote the perfect song, and I planned to sing it in glee, Jack, Dylan and Cam were going to be my band. You see I could play guitar both electric and acoustic, and I knew how to rock out, they had taught me, and for my birthday last year they had bought me a beautiful blue guitar. Noah had spent a few minutes drooling. "So guys sit down on the seats… Oh god what are you guys doing in here," said Mr Schue.  
>"We are still part of glee club, and we've been writing songs," I said.<br>"You write songs," said Mr Schue.  
>"Well it's kind of obvious we do," said Jack like he was talking to a child. "Oh my god you guys don't know who we are do you,"<p>

"I think you should show them," I said.  
>"Okay," said Cam.<br>"What song," said Jack.  
>"High School Never Ends," I said.<br>"Awesome," said Noah. Everyone turned to look at him, "What that song is awesome,"  
>"Thanks," said Dylan. "Hey Rach you playing with us,"<br>"You want me too," I said.  
>"Well you did write the song with us," said Dylan.<br>"Okay," I said smirking at Noah's stunned face.

I grabbed my guitar and they grabbed theirs and we started the intro;

_Dylan: Four years you think for sure  
>That's all you've got to endure<br>All the total dicks  
>All the stuck up chicks<br>So superficial, so immature  
>Then when you graduate<br>You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
>This is the same as where I just came from<br>I thought it was over  
>Aw that's just great<em>

All (i.e. Rachel, Dylan, Jack & Cam) The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,<br>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<br>And you still don't have the right look  
>And you don't have the right friends<br>Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
>High school never ends<p>

Jack: Check out the popular kids  
>You'll never guess what Jessica did<br>How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
>And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight<br>And the only thing that matters  
>Is climbing up that social ladder<br>Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
>Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five<p>

Cam: Reese Witherspoon,  
>She's the prom queen<br>Bill Gates,  
>Captain of the chess team<br>Jack Black, the clown  
>Brad Pitt, the quarterback<br>I've seen it all before  
>I want my money back<p>

All: The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,<br>Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
>Who's throwing up before they digest<br>And you still don't have the right look  
>And you don't have the right friends<br>And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
>High school never ends<p>

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,<br>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<p>

Rachel: And I still don't have the right look  
>And I still have the same three friends<br>And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

All: High school never ends  
>High school never ends<br>High school never ends  
>Here we go again<p>

"That was so hot Rach," said Noah, as everyone else were to stunned to speak for a minute.  
>"Thanks," I said.<br>"So you guys are 'The Blackbirds'," said Quinn. "What are you doing hanging around with that thing,"  
>"That thing," said Jack angrily. "Is the closest thing we'll ever have to a sister,"<br>"Jack," I said. "It's okay,"  
>"No it's not Rach," said Cam.<br>"I don't care if they hate me, I have you guys, and Noah, and you are all I need," I said.  
>"I wanna hear Rachel's song," said Brittany.<br>"What," said everyone else.

"Thank you Brittany," I said. "I wrote this today, after Finn got confused about me, it's called 'What The Hell' I hope you like it, (Jack, Dylan and Cam singing back up)

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<p>

What... what... what... What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
>La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)<br>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)<br>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
>You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me)<br>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

I smirked at the again stunned faces, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to go home and chill out with my best friends and my boyfriend," I said. "So I'm going to do just that, you coming guys,"  
>"Yeah," said Noah.<br>"I can drive you from your house," I said.  
>"Okay," he said. We walked up the stairs and out of the auditorium and burst out laughing,<br>"That was so much fun," I said.  
>"Did you see the look on Schue's face," said Noah.<br>"He is not a happy bunny," I said. "We better be careful,"  
>"I'll see you guys back at the apartment," I said.<br>"Yeah," said Dylan. "What we eating tonight,"  
>"How about I cook," I said.<br>"Please can you make a chilli," said Cam.  
>"Yeah please," said Dylan and Jack.<br>"That okay with you Noah," I said.  
>"Hell yeah," he said. "I'll help,"<p>

**Both songs belong to their rightful owners I just thought they fit in with the situations; the next chapters will be focusing on New York, some of you may need tissues...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Noah stayed the night again on Monday; his mom said she'd seen him become so much happier since he'd been hanging around with us, even in the very short amount of time in which we'd been hanging out. The guys liked that they had another guy to talk too, even though I was there, they couldn't really talk girls, well they could, but not in the way guys talk about girls, you know, whose hot etc. The week went by rather fast and we had a special assembly on Friday morning to commemorate the twin tower attacks. I cried a little, but no one, other than Noah asked me if I was okay.

"So guys today we're going to work on…," I sighed I couldn't pay attention to Mr Schue, I was still very worried about Jack and Dylan, they were very quiet, and hadn't smiled properly for days, but when either myself or Cam tried to talk to them, they either changed the subject or left the room. "Rach," said Noah softly. I looked up and he gestured to the door. Jack Dylan and Cam were stood in the doorway, I could see right through their masks. "Oh god not you three again," said Mr Schue. "What's your excuse this time,"  
>"You ready to go Rach," said Cam, he was the only one able to talk. I could see how tense Jack and Dylan were.<br>"Yes," I said softly. I turned to Noah, "I'll call you once we get to the hotel okay,"  
>"Sure," he said. "I'll miss you,"<br>"I know," I said. I kissed him passionately and was about to leave when the others came to their senses. "What is going on here," said Mr Schue. "Where are you going,"  
>"We are going somewhere for the weekend," I said. "I'm just saying goodbye to Noah,"<p>

"Come on," said Dylan, "We need to get to the airport, the plane leaves at seven,"  
>"Okay," I said. "Goodbye Noah, I'll see you Monday," Ignoring everyone else I followed them out of the room and we were soon on our way to the airport, the journey was quiet, no one said anything. Dylan had booked us first class flights, naturally we, well they, didn't want any unnecessary attention, we weren't going to New York on a social visit. We boarded the plane and waited for the other passengers to board, I was sat next to Jack; Dylan and Cam were in front of us. I looked out the window as we took off, leaving Ohio for New York City.<p>

The flight wasn't long by any means, just about 2 hours, so there wasn't much to do. I spent the time reading some of the book I'd bought along with me. Once the plane landed we got a cab to the hotel, which passed Ground Zero on the way. I noticed neither of them looked in its direction, this was going to be much harder than I thought, how were they going to cope come Sunday when the memorial service took place. The hotel room was basic, despite their fame, the guys didn't care much for how their money could be spent, they didn't care about luxury.

There was a living area, a small kitchenette, and a bedroom, which had two bunk beds, and a double. "Rach, you can have the top bunk," said Dylan, "Cam and Jack can have the double and I'll sleep under you," Despite the situation I snickered,  
>"That sounded so wrong," I said. They gave small smiles, but that was it. "I'm just going to call Noah,"<br>"Okay," said Cam. I walked out of the room and down towards the reception area, I was going to call Noah, but I also had another reason for leaving the room.

"Hey Noah," I said.  
>"Hello Rach," he said. "How was the flight,"<br>"Quiet," I said. "I'm worried about them, we passed Ground Zero on the way and they didn't even look at it,"  
>"They'll be okay Rach," he said. "They have you,"<br>"I know," I said. "I'm going to see if I can arrange a special visit tomorrow, when there aren't as many people there,"  
>"You think that's a good idea," he said.<br>"I just think they need to see it before Sunday," I said. "So they can grieve in a little more privacy,"  
>"I hope it helps," he said. "I'll see you Monday, and Rach, you're allowed to grieve too, from what you told me he was a dad to you too,"<br>"Thank you Noah," I said, sadly.

I wiped the tear that had fallen and asked the lady at the reception desk the number for the Ground Zero museum. She gave it to me and I rang it, "Hello there," I said. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I wondered if you could help me…," 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I didn't say anything when I walked back up to the room, but I had arranged with the man who ran the museum side of things, for us go in at seven o'clock tomorrow morning, he said he wouldn't normally do this, but he could see why I wanted to do this. "So," I said, sometime later. "What are we going to have for dinner,"  
>"I'm not that hungry to be honest," said Jack,<br>"I know this weekend is going to be hard, but you have to eat guys," I said. "Why don't we go out to a diner or something,"  
>"Fine," said Dylan. "But don't expect us to eat much," We decided on a small diner not far from the hotel, I had a chicken salad, which was very nice. They had burgers with fries, and ate very slowly, but I was glad they were eating something.<p>

Back at the hotel, I got a shower and brushed my teeth etc, and climbed into the bed, bumping my head on the ceiling. "Fuck," I grumbled.  
>"You okay there Rach," said Cam they'd all gotten into bed before me.<br>"Never better," I said. "Oh I need you guys to be up early tomorrow,"  
>"Why," said Dylan.<br>"We're going to Ground Zero," I said.  
>"What," they all said at once.<br>"You can be angry with me all you want," I said, "But, I thought you would rather go when it's quiet and there aren't as many people around, the man I spoke with said we could go anytime after seven, officially it opens at nine, if you don't want to go it's fine, but I think you need to do this,"

"Okay," said Jack very quietly, "I guess you're right,"  
>"I'm sorry, I know this is going to be tough," I said.<br>"It's okay," said Cam.  
>"You're going to be there right," said Dylan.<br>"Of course," I said. "As your honorary sister, it is my duty to support you,"  
>"Okay," said Cam, "Can we go to sleep now because if we have to get up early we'll need it,"<br>"I was just about to suggest that," I said. "Goodnight everyone,"  
>"Goodnight Rach," they said. I lay awake for a while, making sure they were asleep before going to sleep myself, once I'd set the alarm for six am, I hoped that in the long run this would be a good thing.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up half an hour or so before my alarm, and decided to go and have a cup of tea. I noticed Jack was not in his bed, so I guessed he was up too. I walked out of the room quietly and into the living area. Jack was sat on the couch looking out at the city, the window was opened slightly letting some fresh air in, and also the sounds of the city waking up. "Hey," I said softly. He jumped a little, and turned around, I saw tearstains on his cheeks. I immediately forgot everything else and went and sat next to him. "How long have you been up," he placed his hand in mine and I squeezed it gently in support.<br>"I had a bad dream," he said quietly, looking down at his lap. "I was trapped in the south tower and I wanted to get out to you guys, I could hear screaming and then the sound of the tower crumbling away, and as it started to collapse I woke up,"

"Oh Jack," I reached up and wiped a tear that had started falling, "This isn't the first time you've had one of these dreams is it," I said. He shook his head.  
>"I've been having them ever since the attacks, but they're always more often around this time of year,"<br>"Do Dylan or Cam know," I said.  
>"I told them when I had the first one," he said. "But they haven't mentioned it since,"<br>"You should tell them," I said.  
>"I can't," he said as his voice cracked. "They have enough to deal with,"<br>"Yes you can," I said, "They are your brothers and they love you," I put my arms around him as he began crying, I also cried a little, it hurt me to see them upset, they're my brothers and I love them so much.

We pulled apart when I heard my alarm going off in the other room. "I better go and turn that off," I said. "You gonna be okay,"  
>"As okay as I can be this weekend," he said. I nodded accepting that answer, and walked to the bedroom to turn my alarm off.<br>"Is it morning already," mumbled Cam.  
>"Yes," I said.<br>"Where's Jack," said Dylan.  
>"He's in the living room," I said. "He woke up early and we've been talking,"<br>"You okay," said Cam.  
>"I just get upset when you guys are upset," I said. "I'm fine,"<p>

Cam hugged me and Dylan gave a sad smile, "Jack okay," he said.  
>"I hope so," I said. "But he may need to talk to you guys too," I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get a shower, once I'd done that I walked into the living area, and looked out at the city, as they went and got ready. It was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to one day perform here. By the time they were done it was quarter to seven, "So," I said. "Do you still want to go,"<br>"Would we have gotten up this early if we didn't," said Jack.  
>"I guess not," I said. "Well according to the map on my phone we're only about a ten minute walk,"<br>"Okay," said Cam. "Lead the way,"

We quietly made our way out of the hotel so as not to wake anybody, and out onto the streets. It was a little cold and I was glad I'd brought my jacket with me. We stopped off at Starbucks on the way, I had a hot chocolate since I wasn't overly keen on coffee. It didn't take long for us to arrive I saw a man waiting for us at the museum, "Are you Mr Little," I said.  
>"Yes," he said. "You must be Rachel," I nodded.<br>"You guys take all the time you need," he said. "You don't have to pay," he left us alone and we walked into the museum.

* * *

><p>It was very quiet, there was no noise at all, but it was peaceful all the same. When we got to the part that was showing the events of the day, I watched in horror, even though I had of course seen it, it is still something that I simply couldn't comprehend, I held onto their hands as we watched the videos knowing that words were not enough. Once they'd finished we walked towards where there were pictures of the victims, and information about their lives. We found the picture of their father, it mentioned he left behind his beloved wife, and three sons.<p>

We reached the part of the museum where there were various things, part of the debris, hats from police departments all over the world, it was touching to see how this had not only affected America but also the entire world, I also knew there had been many British victims and other nationalities too. We eventually came back outside, and walked around the huge spaces where the towers once stood. We looked at all the names on the North Tower and then the one's on the South, which was the one their father was in and finally we found his name '_Andrew Mackenzie'_engraved alongside the others.

I saw Dylan reach out and touch his name with a shaking hand, I walked towards him and put my hand on his, and he let out a sob I think he'd been holding in for a while. I didn't think anymore about it, I just wrapped my arms around him and held him close, as ten years worth of grief came to the surface, his knees buckled and so I guided us so we were sitting on the floor. I reached out to Jack and Cam who were equally as upset and they joined us. It truly was the most heartbreaking moment of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We held each other for what seemed like hours, and when I looked at the time it was nearing nine o'clock. "Do you want to leave," I said.  
>"No," said Dylan. "Can we stay a little longer,"<br>"We can stay as long as you like," I said. They nodded and we sat like that for a little while longer, they'd put sunglasses and hats on so that as the general public came in they would hopefully not recognise them, I hoped that even if people did realise who they were that they would leave them alone. As eleven approached, it became much more crowded and so we left, we would visit the church tomorrow when the memorial service took place.

We spent the day walking around the city, in a rather subdued way, we stopped by a restaurant on the way back to the hotel, the food was wonderful and I did manage to get a few smiles out of them. They went to bed a little earlier than usual I left them alone and sat in the living area listening to my I-pod quietly reflecting on the day myself. My phone rang and I spoke to Noah for a while, he was sympathetic and told me he was going to the memorial in Lima where screens would show the services in New York. After saying goodbye and goodnight I decided to make my way to bed myself. I smiled at the sight, the three of them were asleep on the double bed I went to sleep with a small smile on my face.

The next morning we got ready for the memorial service, and walked the short distance to the site. The President, the First Lady and The former President and First Lady arrived and soon there was the first silence at 8:46 am, when the North Tower was hit. It was emotional already and we hadn't even gotten to when they would read out their father's name, something they hadn't done before, and I hoped people would understand why. The second silence at 9:03 was when they got upset. I simply held onto their hands, my own tears falling. I watched as they read out their father's name, and hugged them when they came back to me. The President and his wife were meeting the victim's families. "I had no idea you boys were affected by this tragedy," he said, as he actually hugged each of us, I felt honoured to meet him.

"We were so young when it happened," said Dylan. "We've not been to the site before this weekend let alone for this day,"  
>"I see," he said. "My sincere condolences to you,"<br>"Thank you sir," I answered for them and he continued on his meeting with other families and loved ones.  
>"I am so sorry boys," said Michelle Obama. "And who is this with you,"<br>"She's our best friend," said Dylan. "We wouldn't have been able to come without her,"  
>"She's the closest thing we have to a sister," said Jack.<br>"Again I express my condolences," she said and she followed in her husband's footsteps. Once the official memorial service was over we made our way into the church to light a candle and to reflect.

Our last night in New York and we looked out of the window at the blue beams that stood tall as the towers once did. We spent the time talking about their dad, and their mom. Dylan and Jack told us several stories from their childhood, since I had only known them since I was five, and Cam could only remember a little. It was a much happier moment, and I could see how much they were grateful I'd persuaded them to come here, and the next morning they told me so. "Rach," said Dylan, "I can't thank you enough,"  
>"You don't have to thank me," I said.<br>"Yes we do," said Jack. "You don't know how much this has helped us,"  
>"Yeah Rach," said Cam. "You're the best sister in the world you know that, we love you so much," I nodded overcome with emotion and they hugged me, I knew I loved them, but to know that they loved me was the best feeling ever.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

We arrived back in Ohio, at two pm, and back in Lima at just turned half two. I gave them the tightest of hugs and then walked into school, deciding to go to the choir room. I played around on the piano and words came to me and so I was busy writing a song when the door opened. "Hey," said Noah's voice.  
>"Noah," I said. I ran into his arms and leaned up to kiss him, I'd missed him so much, and we'd only been going out just over a week. "I watched the service yesterday," he said. "It looked so emotional,"<br>"It was," I said. "Hard to describe how much really,"  
>"Hey Rach," said Mike's voice it sounded nervous.<br>"Hello Michael," I said confused.  
>"I just wanted to apologise for how I treated you last year," he said. "It was more out of loyalty to Tina, and Asians,"<p>

"I completely understand," I said. "Don't worry about it, but I hope you've realised you have to do things the way you want not how others want,"  
>"I have," he said. "Friends," he looked so nervous I would say no.<br>"Of course," I said. "I know the guys will like you,"  
>"They are awesome," he said.<br>"Yes," I said. "If they're okay with it, we could maybe hang out this weekend,"  
>"Sure," he said. I sat with Noah and Mike as everyone else drifted in, Tina glared at us, as did most of the girls, Kurt and Finn. Santana and Brittany didn't.<br>"Okay guys," said Mr Schue. "Oh Rachel you're back," he looked anything but happy about that. I just rolled my eyes, "How was your weekend,"

"It was the one of the hardest weekends of my life," I said. "And I'm not going to discuss it with you,"  
>"Why were you even there," said Sunshine.<br>"I was supporting my brothers," I said.  
>"You don't have any brothers," said Quinn.<br>"You don't have to be related to be a family, I mean Mr Schue thinks we're a family," I said. "I disagree somewhat since you've always treated me and eventually Noah like dirt on the bottom of your shoes, but I see how it works for the rest of you,"  
>"You sent Sunshine to a crack house," said Tina. "That part of town is dangerous, and that's an understatement, she got groped by some men and they tried to force her to sniff a line of coke, that's messed up,"<p>

"That's what she told you," I said,  
>"Yeah because that's the truth," said Sunshine.<br>"It's bull shit," I said. "She never even entered the house, she left me there alone and I had to walk back to school,"  
>"Yeah right," said Mercedes. "It's just something you would do, you know like this weekend you probably only went to meet Obama,"<br>"Okay, who the fuck do you think you are," said Dylan's voice suddenly.  
>"I thought you guys went home," I said.<br>"We were going to, and we were halfway there," said Jack. "But Chris called and wants to talk about this weekend, he sounded pissed, so we thought we'd come back here,"

"Well come and sit down," I said. "Dylan calm down,"  
>"No Rach I won't," he said. "They have no idea what they're talking about,"<br>"She's just a gold digging bitch," said Sunshine, "You should be careful around her, she might lock you in a crack house,"  
>"Newsflash bitch," said Rachel. "I've known them since I was five,"<br>"Don't call her a bitch," said Mr Schue.  
>"Oh so they can treat Rachel like shit, but as soon as she stands up for herself you she gets put down by you, double standard much," said Cam.<br>"I thought you were the dumb one," said Mr Schue.  
>"Oh no you didn't," said Jack, he walked up to Mr Schue and got right in his face. "You wanna say that again," <p>

"Get out of my face," said Mr Schue.  
>"Jack," I said. "Come and sit back down,"<br>"He'd just called Cam, dumb Rach," said Jack.  
>"I know," I said. "And he's a complete and utter asshole for saying it, but violence is not the answer,"<br>"A very greasy asshole," said Dylan. I grimaced and turned to face him.  
>"That sounded so wrong," I said.<br>"Almost like me sleeping under you," he said.

Myself, Jack and Cam laughed with him, and it felt amazing to laugh again with them, they were back.  
>"Wait what," said Noah but I could see the amusement in his eyes.<br>"It's not what you think," I said still laughing. "The room we stayed in had a double bed and a bunk bed, so Jack and Cam slept on the double bed, I took the top bunk and Dylan took the bottom,"  
>"Oh," he said.<br>"Yeah and Rach said fuck too," said Jack.  
>"And that's unusual," I said.<br>"Well no," said Jack. "But this was in your sleep,"  
>"Oh my god really," I said blushing.<br>"No," said Cam, "We're just messing with you,"

Noah, Mike, Jack, Dylan and Cam all began laughing, I tried to glare at them but I found that I couldn't so I started laughing too. "Oh by the way I've just been writing a song," I said.  
>"Us too," said Dylan.<br>"Mine's not complete," I said.  
>"Well neither is ours," said Jack. We sat down in the corner completely ignoring everyone else, except of course Noah and Mike who came over and joined us. We were surprised to find our lyrics were very similar, so we combined them and in turn had created the perfect song.<p>

"I sense a number one hit," I said.  
>"I don't know," said Dylan. "I think we should have you singing with us too,"<br>"What you mean actually record with you," I said.  
>"Well duh," said Cam.<br>"Yeah it's about time the world heard your voice, plus you helped us write nearly all our songs," said Jack.  
>"And how are you going to persuade Chris," I said. "He's not likely to allow me,"<br>"Well he's not the president of our record company is he," said Cam. "We can arrange a meeting with them and discuss it,"  
>"If you can persuade them then I'll definitely think about it," I said. "God you guys are the best,"<br>"We know," they said at once. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Okay can you guys either shut up or leave," said Mr Schue. We jumped in surprise, and decided for once to pay attention. "As I was saying, the Halloween ball is next month, and we've been asked to perform," I frowned, he meant the golden couple and their crew, the rest of us would be back-up singers, again. "I've decided Finn and Quinn should do a duet, Mercedes and Sunshine should do a ballad, Kurt you're in charge of costumes, it should be a fun night,"  
>"Fright night more like," whispered Jack to us, and we snickered.<br>"What are the rest of the club doing," said Dylan to Mr Schue.  
>"What do you mean," said Mr Schue.<br>"Well you have twelve members, and yet you're only using four," said Dylan. "Doesn't seem fair to me,"

"I want to showcase our best talents," said Mr Schue.  
>"So use them," said Cam. "Rach and Puck are amazing singers and I'm sure together they'd be phenomenal,"<br>"When have you heard me sing," said Noah.  
>"Rach recorded you singing Sweet Caroline that one time," said Jack. I blushed, that was just over two years ago.<br>"And obviously we know Rach is amazing," said Dylan. "But I'm sure there are other amazing singers in the group too,"  
>"This is my club and I say who sings," said Mr Schue.<br>"But how is that fair," I said. "I know that you're never going to pick me, or Noah, because we hurt your favourites, but Santana can sing, Mike and Brittany can dance yet you never use them for choreography,"

"Fine," said Mr Schue. "If you can come up with a set list of songs you think would be suitable, then I'll maybe consider it, we only have half an hour anyway, there is another band performing after us," he was clearly not happy about that.  
>"Who," said Mercedes.<br>"I don't know," said Mr Schue. "Mr Figgins wouldn't say, get into your groups for this week's assignment, you can ask me for sheet music etc," I frowned as we were once again ignored.  
>"So what song are you doing Rach," said Noah.<br>"I don't know," I said. "I've written a few songs about my childhood,"  
>"By the way," said Dylan. "We're the band grease was talking about,"<br>"Awesome," said me and Noah together, causing the others to look our way. "Okay let's get back to work,"

We discussed songs for the rest of practice, I planned to sing a song I'd written, as I felt it would have a lot more meaning. So whilst the guys were talking with Chris, I dug out my song book, which was full of songs, not just the ones I'd written with the guys, but songs I'd written for me too. I found the one I was looking for, and walked across to the music room to begin practicing on the piano. Sometime later, Cam came in to ask what we were having for dinner, he looked angry, and when I walked out to the living room, they all did. "I take it the meeting didn't go well," I said.  
>"He was such an ass," said Dylan. "We fired him,"<br>"Can't say I'm sorry about that," I said. "He was a dick, and I'm not sure what I want to eat," we decided to take a walk down to the local Burger King, and took our food to the lake in the park we went to the previous weekend.

"So," I said, as we ate. "What are you performing at the Halloween ball,"  
>"You mean what are we performing," said Dylan. I looked up confused, "We know how much you want to perform, and grease is never gonna let that happen, but you can perform with us,"<br>"Are you sure about that," I said.  
>"We wouldn't want anyone else," said Jack.<br>"Okay," I said. "It would sure as hell surprise everyone,"  
>"I just wanna see the look on their faces when you perform with us, I mean I know they've seen you already, but when we perform the dirty stuff, it'll be awesome," said Cam.<br>"We should do Bad Touch dressed up in those monkey outfits," I said. We laughed and agreed to do just that.

"You are going to perform your own songs too," said Dylan. "You know like our opening act,"  
>"Do I have a choice," I said.<br>"No," they all said at once. I groaned and got up to throw my trash (feel so weird writing that me being English lol), and glared as they handed me theirs too. I smiled as I got into bed, I couldn't wait to see their faces when I performed with 'The Blackbirds', it was sure going to be an interesting night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Okay guys, let's go over to the auditorium," said Mr Schue, it was the day we were performing our songs about growing up. I hoped that I wouldn't be ridiculed for my song, but of course knew it would be likely. Noah held my hand and we sat down in the rows, everyone giving us a wide berth, until Mike climbed over the seats and sat next to us. "Hey," he said, he was receiving many glares.  
>"Her name was Lola she was a show girl," sang three distinct voices. I turned.<br>"What are you three doing here," I said. "And why are you singing Copacabana,"  
>"I was watching Friends, and they were singing it at the end of 'The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding', and it got stuck in my head, and then I couldn't stop singing it, and then they joined in too," said Cam all in one breath.<br>"And we're here because we want to hear you sing duh," said Jack.

"Okay guys, I have the list of who's performing," said Mr Schue. He handed it, out and naturally myself and Noah were last.  
>"You know what they say they save the best till last," said Cam. I grinned as he hugged me.<br>"Okay, we're singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," said Quinn, she'd made a group of the girls, Mercedes, Sunshine and herself. They were awful, because they all had unique voices, they just didn't go together, and the song just didn't suit them. But of course Mr Schue, was too blind by favouritism to see that.  
>"That was great," said Mr Schue. "A possible song for Sectionals," I winced, we'd never win with a song like that. I sighed and listened to the rest, they were all good, but nothing stood out. I jumped when I heard my name being called.<br>"Rachel, it's your turn," said Mr Schue.

I sat at the piano, and sighed. "I wrote this song, before I moved in with Dylan, Jack and Cam. It's called 'The Voice Within' (I know it's Christina's song, but I thought it fits Rachel). I played the piano and began to sing,

_Young girl, don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<br>Young girl, it's all right  
>Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly<em>

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
>Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems<br>No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
>Of the heartache life can bring and what it means<em>

_When there's no one else  
>Look inside yourself<br>Like your oldest friend  
>Just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength  
>That will guide your way<br>If you will learn to begin  
>To trust the voice within<em>

_Young girl, don't hide  
>You'll never change if you just run away<br>Young girl, just hold tight  
>And soon you're gonna see your brighter day<em>

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
>It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid<br>No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
>When you're lost outside look inside to your soul<em>

_When there's no one else  
>Look inside yourself<br>Like your oldest friend  
>Just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength  
>That will guide your way<br>If you will learn to begin  
>To trust the voice within<em>

_Yeah...  
>Life is a journey<br>It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
>As long as you're learning<br>You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it  
>You'll make it<br>Just don't go forsaking yourself  
>No one can stop you<br>You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else  
>Look inside yourself<br>Like your oldest friend  
>Just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength  
>That will guide your way<br>If you will learn to begin  
>To trust the voice within<em>

_Young girl don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall...<em>

I wiped a few stray tears and looked up, I saw a few confused faces, some smirks, but the ones I cared about were giving me huge smiles, full of love, I didn't care what the others thought, they were the only ones that meant the world to me.

**Rachel's past will be discussed next chapter. If any of you are Vampire Diaries fans, check out my story 'Out of a Tragedy, Comes Hope'.**

**See you next update Hannah xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"That was good Rachel," said Mr Schue. "But you were supposed to sing about your own childhood, not someone else's,"  
>"Why on earth would I do that," I said. "That song is about my childhood,"<br>"In what way was your childhood bad," sneered Kurt. "You had everything on a silver platter,"  
>"Who told you that," I said.<br>"Well it's the way you act," said Quinn. "Like you're better than all of us,"  
>"Exactly Quinn I act," I said. "I've been hurt very badly over the years by people from all ages, only three people have stuck by me, acting like that is the only way I can protect myself from getting hurt, I'd hoped that once you saw me with my real friends you'd see the real me,"<p>

"I've been through so many things in my life, that's why I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to music and performing, because I want to be something special," I said.  
>"You already have that," said Dylan. "You'll always be special to us," I smiled, I loved them so much.<br>"I know," I said. "And you guys will always be special to me,"  
>"God we're such a sappy bunch," said Jack.<br>"Shut up Jack," Dylan, Cam and I said.  
>"Seriously though, she only becomes demanding psycho diva because she wants all of you to be the best that you are, she's not really like that," said Dylan.<br>"Yeah," said Jack. "She swears like a sailor, drinks like a fish,"  
>"I don't drink that much," I protested, "I've been drunk much less than you guys, and I only swear when I walk into things,"<br>"Which is all the time," said Jack.  
>"Fuck you Jack," I told him.<br>"Ew," said Jack. "That's gross," all three of them grimaced, "You're our little sis,"  
>"Yeah and you guys are my big brothers," I said.<p>

"You just wanted to show off your famous friends," said Sunshine bringing us back to reality. "Is that why you never took me to your house, because I wasn't rich enough to be friends with them,"  
>"I didn't live with them at that time," I said.<br>"But you said you were taking me to your house," she said. "You took me to a crack house,"  
>"If she said she was taking you to her house then that means that her house was a crack house," said Brittany. I smiled a small sad smile, that Brittany had been the one to finally figure it out.<br>"You're very bright Brittany," I said. "You are correct,"  
>"You expect us to believe you lived in a crack house," said Mr Schue.<br>"You don't have to believe me, but yes I grew up with two men who cared more about their next fix than me," I said. "They had parties where there would be people taking all kinds of things, I had clean up the next day, how I never got sick is beyond me,"

"I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me, I'm just trying to tell you that I deserve respect too, as does Noah," I said sadly. "But I've said my piece, Noah we still have to hear you,"  
>"I thought I was the teacher here," said Mr Schue. "And it's time to go,"<br>"I want to hear Puck," said Brittany.  
>"Yeah me too," said Artie. "I can't remember the last time I heard him sing,"<br>"Sweet Caroline, sophomore year," said Jack.  
>"How the hell do you guys know that," said Quinn's nasally voice.<br>"How the hell does grease think you're the best singer," said Cam, there were a few oohs. "And Rach was obsessed with it, she wouldn't stop playing it for weeks," I blushed.  
>"I think it's cute," said Brittany. I looked at Noah and he had a big smile on his face.<br>"You liked me even then," he said.  
>"I did, it just took me a long time to admit it," I said.<p>

"Anyway," said Mr Schue, "Puck are you going to perform cuz I want to get home,"  
>"Okay," said Puck. "I doubt it'll top Rach's song, but I've picked up on how to write songs from hanging with my new friends, and well I wrote a song about something from my childhood, because like Rach, my childhood wasn't really a childhood," I gave him an encouraging smile, I had a feeling I knew what this song would be about, Noah sat on a stool and strummed chords on his guitar;<p>

_Hey dad  
>I'm writing to you<br>Not to tell you  
>That I still hate you<br>Just to ask you  
>How you feel<br>And how we fell apart  
>How this fell apart<em>

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
>Do you think about your sons?<br>Do you miss your little girl?  
>When you lay your head down<br>How do you sleep at night?  
>Do you even wonder if we're all right?<br>Well we're all right  
>We're all right<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>It's been a long hard road without you by my side<br>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
>You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life<br>It's not ok, but we're all right  
>I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes<br>But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
>I spent so many years learning how to survive<br>Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_The days I spent so  
>Cold, so hungry<br>Were full of hate  
>I was so angry<br>The scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
>There's things I'll take<br>To my grave  
>But I'm okay<br>I'm okay_

_[Chorus:]  
>It's been a long hard road without you by my side<br>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
>You broke my mother's heart<br>You broke your children for life  
>It's not ok, but were all right<br>I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
>But those are just a long lost memory of mine<br>Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
>Yeah I'm still alive<em>

_And Sometimes  
>I forgive<br>Yeah and this time  
>I'll admit<br>That I miss you, said I miss you_

_[Chorus:]  
>It's been a long hard road without you by my side<br>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
>You broke my mother's heart<br>You broke your children for life  
>It's not ok, but we're all right<br>I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
>But those are just a long lost memory of mine<br>Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive.._

_And sometimes  
>I forgive<br>And this time  
>I'll admit<br>That I miss you, I miss you  
>Hey dad...<em>

Everyone was sat in stunned silence, and then Noah jumped up kicked the stool across the stage threw his guitar into the audience who had to duck to avoid getting hit, and then he ran. "Wow," I said.  
>"I know," said Dylan. "That was incredible,"<br>"I'm going to go and find him," I said.  
>"Rachel don't," said Finn. "He's dangerous right now,"<br>"Finn Hudson you lost the right to protect me when you played me," I said. "And Noah will not hurt me, he needs someone to be there for him,"  
>"I'll meet you three at home," I said.<br>"Bring him to ours later, we want to talk to him," said Dylan. "See you later Rach," he hugged me tightly as did Jack and Cam. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and then left to find Noah. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I walked the halls, wondering where Noah would go, but the sound of a mirror smashing, made me jump. I walked into the nearby male restroom, cringing at the unattractive smell, but it went out of the window when I saw the state of Noah's hands, "Noah," I whispered, he turned to face me.  
>"Why did he leave us Rach," said Noah angrily. "Why weren't we good enough for him,"<br>"Noah," I said, my heart broke when tears began to fall from his beautiful eyes. "Oh Noah," I walked forward and hugged him tightly allowing him to cry.

After a while I began humming Sweet Caroline and that seemed to help, as soon he pulled away, "Noah your father was a stupid man, if he couldn't see how amazing you are,"  
>"I'm not amazing," he said. "I'm a Lima Loser,"<br>"Noah Aaron Puckerman," I said. "You are not a Lima Loser,"  
>"Who told you my middle name," he said.<br>"Your sister," I said. "And don't change the subject, you are not a Lima Loser, say it,"  
>"I'm not a Lima Loser," he said.<br>"Say it with meaning," I said.  
>"I'm not a Lima Loser," he said with a little more feeling.<br>"Shout it Noah," I said.  
>"I AM NOT A LIMA LOSER," he said, and began smiling. "I love you Rach," I broke into a huge grin.<br>"I love you too Noah," I said, we kissed very passionately and then broke apart gasping for air. "We need to sort out these hands, come back to my place I have a first aid kit,"

We arrived at my place sometime later, and were greeted by the guys. "Hey Puck," said Jack. "You were awesome,"  
>"Thanks," said Noah quietly.<br>"We need to work on your self esteem," said Cam. "You can help us write songs anytime,"  
>"We're there for you too you know," said Dylan. "You're not just Rach's boyfriend to us, you're our friend,"<br>"I appreciate that," said Noah. "You're not just rock stars to me, you're pretty cool friends to have around,"  
>"We try," said Jack. "So beer, Family Guy and practicing for this Halloween show,"<br>"Sounds good," we all agreed.

A few weeks later and the Halloween show was upon us, even after I'd revealed some very personal information, not much progress had been made with the glee club. Brittany and by association Santana were okay with us and Artie was too, but the rest still refused to talk to us. "So here is the set list for our Halloween performance," said Mr Schue. We, well the others, were performing; Bad Romance, Ghostbusters and Thriller. Neither myself or Noah had any main parts, not that we were complaining, we were performing with world famous rock stars, that was much better.

Dylan, Jack and Cam had been given permission by Mr Figgins to attend school for the day. We(the guys, myself and Noah) decided to dress up as monkeys, like the one's in the Bad Touch video. Walking into school was hilarious, everyone looked at us, like we'd grown three heads. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be,"  
>"Hit it Artie," I said, Artie who was at his locker started playing the music from his lap top and the five of us began to perform the song. I think people were shocked that squeaky clean Rachel Berry actually knew anything about sex, let alone would sing a sex song. But after dancing around we were very hot in our costumes, so stepped out of them into our real outfits. We'd decided on a Grease theme in tribute to Mr Schue who's hair gave us the idea.<p>

I was the sexy Sandy, Noah was Danny and the guys were the other T-birds. "Damn," said Noah he looked very turned on. "Oh my god you're 'The Blackbirds'," said a very high pitched voice. All of a sudden we were surrounded. Girls were literally stroking the guys. "Okay," I said, "Leave them alone,"  
>"What aren't you going to share," said Sunshine, she and the glee club had arrived, she was dressed as, a sun.<br>"Wait the Berry freak knows them," said a football player,  
>"That a problem," said Jack. "She's awesome," the bell rang, "But for now we're going to Spanish," I grinned, Mr Schue was not going to be happy.<br>"You five really like to annoy me don't you," he said as we took our seats. "And Grease, a little un-original don't you think,"  
>"Well you were our inspiration," I said. The rest of the class looked stunned that Rachel Berry answered back to a teacher. Mr Schue rolled his eyes and carried on with his lesson. The guys were actually paying attention, and did so in all of the lessons we had before the catastrophe that was lunch. We accidently started a food fight.<p>

**I will cover Rachel's past in a lot more detail, but this was just a basic version, there will be a conversation with Noah, and the others as things happened during the years they weren't there. The gleeks will get their commupence too,**

**See you next time,  
>Hannah xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it's taken a while, but my life is just going crazy at the moment, I'll be updating my other stories as soon as my writers block for them disappears. Has anyone seen tthe new Spiderman Movie, I love it, I think he's much better looking than the other one. As I'msure you all know I don't own Glee or Family Guy (the song in this chapter is from the show)**

**Anyway you don't want to hear me ramble on with the chapter...**

Chapter Eighteen

We were sat at a table in the cafeteria, (we'd been kicked out of the choir room by the glee club, and the auditorium was currently being used) when the food fight started. Jack was strumming random chords on his guitar, the room was much quieter than a school cafeteria would usually be, obviously everyone was curious about the famous guests and trying to listen in on our conversations. Jack began to sing along to his guitar playing, all three of them do that, it's how they come up with some of their songs.

_You got your G chord right here  
>It's like your cozy house where you live<br>That's where you start your journey  
>Here I am in my house, nice and cozy<br>And then you poke your head out the door with a C chord  
>Yeah, everything looks okay out here<br>Maybe I'll take a walk outside  
>To the D chord, oh, walking 'round outside<br>Look at all the stuff out here  
>And then we go to an A-minor<br>Gettin' little cloudy out here  
>Looking like we might have some weather<br>Then we go to E-minor  
>Oh, definitely got some weather<br>Things are little more complicated than they seemed at first  
>And then we go back to my house.<em>

"You sound like an unbelievable douche," Cam said, I snickered along with Dylan and Noah, and then Jack decided to answer back by continuing his song

_Then Cameron comes in and I change up the tempo  
>Cameron comes in and he changes the song<br>Lookin' at me like he thinks I'm a douchebag  
>But he's gonna learn pretty fast that he's wrong<br>Hey Cameron, why are you bringing me down man?  
>Why are you bringing me down?<br>DON'T BRING ME DOWN!_

Jack stared at Cam as if to dare him to say something, Cam threw his sandwich, at Jack, who threw his back at Cam. "Guys I spent ages on those sandwiches," I groaned sometimes I made them lunch if they didn't want to spend money, but that was a mistake, Cam and Jack looked at each other. "Oh crap," I said in a hurried voice and got up grabbing Dylan's lunch to try and help me it didn't I had mayo and salad in my hair. "Hey that's my lunch," said Dylan.  
>"My bad," I mumbled.<br>"Sorry Puck nothing personal," said Dylan grabbing Noah's lunch. Soon the five of us were throwing things at each other, when suddenly one of my food missiles went over Jack's head and straight into the face of a cheerleader. "Oh my god my hair," she cried. The look on her face had us all cracking up, and then the entire cafeteria came to life with everyone throwing food at one another. "We better run," I said.  
>"You think," said Dylan.<br>"Come on," I said. "I know the perfect place to get cleaned up,"

We exited from the cafeteria and ran down the corridors towards the auditorium, laughing all the way as we still couldn't get the cheerleaders face out of our heads. "Why are we here Rach," Noah said looking confused.  
>"There are showers at the back of the stage," I said as we walked inside.<br>"How come no one knows about them," he said. I reached into my top, and bra,  
>"Because I have the key," I said.<br>"Look as weird as it is that Rach keeps keys in her bra can we please find somewhere to get clean, I have mayonnaise leaking into my underwear," said Cam.  
>"You sure it's mayo," said Jack. I frowned for a minute and then groaned.<br>"That's disgusting," I said.  
>"Took you long enough," said Jack.<br>"Like yourself," I said smirking.

"Hey I have no problems in that department thank you very much," said Jack horrified I would make such an assumption. "I'm not Gigantor over there," we then realised we were not alone and had made our way down to the stage, where the glee club were.  
>"What the fuck happened to you guys," said Santana.<br>"We started a food fight," I said, "And as much as this is lovely as this is we really need to get cleaned up,"  
>"Do I really have a problem with coming too late," said Finn confused as we walked by them.<br>"More like too early," said Dylan, and we walked off laughing, I heard Mike, Santana and Brit laughing too.


End file.
